Мишель Марлон
: Быть может, вы искали Хозяйку Суда, перенявшую личность Мишель? Мишель Марлон была дочерью Галериана Марлона и Миры Яреры. Вместе со своей матерью она отправилась в путешествие на «Титанисе», но корабль атаковал гигантский осьминог, и в результате кораблекрушения Мишель погибла. Её смерть привела к тому, что Галериан решил собрать сосуды греха, надеясь вернуть свою дочь. История Ранние годы Мишель родилась в 962 году, и в результате её появления на свет Галериану и Мире пришлось заключить брак.Эпизод 4 Девочка жила в семейном особняке в Левианте, а воспитывали её в основном слуги: Бруно Зеро, Реннерт, Качерина и Лариса.Эпизод 6. В 964 году Бруно уложил Мишель спать, но та проснулась, услышав ссору родителей.Эпизод 5 As she grew up, Michelle often offered to help the servants with the household chores. Sometime during her childhood, she read "The Daughter of Evil" by Yukina Freezis, enjoying the book. Later on, she saw a picture of her grandmother Elluka Clockworker.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 At some point, Michelle posed with her parents for a photograph, smiling.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 The young woman later noticed her parents' loveless relationship and became worried over it, although hiding her concern in public for fear of damaging Gallerian's reputation.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Сокровище судьи thumb In EC 978, Michelle was accepted into Levin University. In summer of that year, she greeted Tony Ausdin and Shiro Netsuma cheerfully at the door to her home, loudly calling to her father that the two soldiers had arrived. Hearing Tony note that Shiro should at least be half as loud as Michelle, the teenager witnessed them enter the house to meet with her father. Later that year, Michelle suggested to her parents that they go on a trip before she started college, convincing her mother to go. Meeting with her father in the mansion's living room regarding the trip, Michelle heard her father refuse due to having just become head judge and needing to work. Asked about the destination, Michelle explained she originally wanted to go to Maistia before deciding to go to Marlon to visit her grandfather. Told by Gallerian that he would be lonely, Michelle promised to call him every day. Whilst joking with her father about meeting strange men, Michelle heard Larisa announce that Ma had come to visit them. Told to stay inside the room, Michelle witnessed the Jakokuese woman step in and introduce herself. Michelle then noted her resemblance to her grandmother, told by the woman that she had changed her face out of respect for Elluka. After hearing Ma mention that she had obtained youth and beauty with help of a place called Lunaca Labora, Michelle expressed a wish to go there herself to become beautiful. Ma then told her she didn't need to do so because she was already beautiful, and had turned out exactly how Ma though she would. thumb|left|Мишель тонет в море Afterwards, Ma approached Michelle and stated she wanted to talk to her. Telling the woman about her travel plans, Michelle promised they would speak once she returned. The young woman then listened in as Ma asked Gallerian to sponsor a movie adaption of "The Daughter of Evil"; becoming excited at the mention of a movie, Michelle was offered by Ma to be cast as Michaela. Three weeks later, Michelle boarded the SS Titanis with her mother. Sailing to Marlon, the girl stayed there for a time. Later on during the ship's return trip to Levianta, a giant octopus attacked the Titanis; as a result of the ship's destruction, Michelle drowned.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 6 Наследие thumb|Галериан разговаривает с куклой, считая её своей дочерью After Michelle's death, Gallerian greatly grieved her loss, often staying inside her bedroom to remember. Ma would later use Gallerian's attachment to Michelle to manipulate the judge, claiming that Michelle's soul had survived and was inside the Clockworker's Doll, and that Gallerian needed to collect all seven vessels of sin to heal her. Gallerian then forged a contract with Adam Moonlit and began hearing a voice from the doll, believing the lie. Soon after, the judge began practicing corrupt court practices in order to collect the vessels of sin. Years after Michelle's death, her half-sister Nemesis Sudou would later deride their father for believing that the doll was his Michelle, deeming him insane. Following the destruction of the Third Period, Hänsel impersonated Michelle during one of Gallerian's trials in the afterlife, utilizing the judge's affection for her in order to intervene during Allen Avadonia's trial.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Личность и характер Raised with deep affection by her father, Michelle was a kind and cheerful young woman. Loving both her parents, she wished for them to be together as a family. Because of this, Michelle was concerned about her parents' clearly loveless marriage, although was careful not to show her feelings for fear of affecting their reputation. The young woman also made efforts to be helpful to her family's servants, offering to assist them with housework. Possessing an upbeat attitude, Michelle often acted visibly excited at the mention of one of her interests, some of which were movies and books by Yukina Freezis. Wanting to be beautiful, Michelle usually wore an archaic design as her preferred dress. Навыки и умения Michelle was an exceptional student and excelled in her studies, becoming accepted to Levin University at the age of sixteen. She was also capable at housework and could lend a helping hand to her family's servants with the chores when necessary. Inheriting her mother's green hair and her father's graceful features, Michelle possessed a youthful beauty and was considered a candidate to be cast as Michaela in a movie adaption of "The Daughter of Evil". The girl also had a powerful voice and was capable of being quite loud. Связь с другими персонажами Gallerian Marlon: Michelle's father. Michelle had a closely affectionate relationship with her father and was cherished greatly by him. As a result, she had a desire to see him succeed in his ambitions and was mindful of protecting his reputation. Despite this, she was worried about his poor relationship with her mother. Mira Marlon: Michelle's mother. Michelle was close to her mother, but often worried about her relationship to her father, as the two rarely spoke and seemed on bad terms. Bruno Zero: A butler that worked for her family. Being raised in part by Bruno, Michelle was close with him and would often help him and the other servants out when they had their hands full. As a result of their closeness she had developed a precocious crush on the older man, but was too shy to confess. Прочее *Michelle's name is partially inspired by her representative Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku, with both names sharing the first two letters. *Her surname, Marlon, is a reference to Mammon, the patron demon of Greed. Галерея Появления *The Muzzle of Nemesis (appears in flashback(s)) *The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue (first mentioned) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption *The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) (mentioned only) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) (first appearance) Примечания «7 Грехов: Продажный приговор» Иные en:Michelle Marlon es:Michelle Marlon fr:Michelle Marlon vi:Michelle Marlon Категория:Продажный приговор Категория:Персонажи Категория:Люди Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Объединённое государство Эвиллиос Категория:Левианта Категория:Семья Марлон